<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close by kkulmeong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515428">Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulmeong/pseuds/kkulmeong'>kkulmeong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyung line not mentioned, i miss purpleseung, jisung is a hopeless romantic, seungsung fluff!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulmeong/pseuds/kkulmeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung always wondered if the sparks in K-Dramas were real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han &amp; Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin was emotionally and physically tired of all the events happening in his life right now, and his most awaited moment of the day was on the tip of his fingers. </p><p>He was too tired that he couldn’t gather his thoughts, his mind is hazy from all the happenings right now. He just broke up a years long friendship, and he wasn’t really in the mood to think thoroughly right now. </p><p>He got down on the safe haven of his sheets, getting comfortable as he was lulled to sleep. </p><p>Soon enough, another vivid dream has come to put on a show for him—and he was more than ready to watch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jisung barged in his condominium and carelessly threw off his shoes and backpack to the side. He didn’t bother to wash his feet nor to change his clothes, all he did was walk straight up to his room. </p><p>He quickly opened his gray laptop, his eyes shimmering in excitement as the loading screen appeared. His cheeks were puffed up and his school shirt was wrinkled, but he couldn’t care less. </p><p>After what seemed like hours, his laptop finally showed his desktop wallpaper. He used his scrubby fingers to drag over the mouse pad on his laptop, the cursor quickly dragging over his browser. He typed in his favorite site to go through every single day—Netflix. </p><p>The familiar black screen showed as the site asked who was watching on him and his friends’ shared family account, and so Jisung clicked onto his green icon. </p><p>It immediately showcased a recommendation of a new drama Jisung is yet to watch, but he ignored it for now and skimmed over his watch playlist. He let out a grin of satisfaction as he saw the familiar poster of his favorite K-Drama as of the moment. </p><p>He made himself comfortable and rested on the pillow supporting his back, as the laptop sits on his lap. The familiar intro played by, but the boy just couldn’t bring himself to skip the intro. Besides, who has the audacity to skip the intro of the Park Jinyoung?</p><p>A small smile was plastered on his face, a smile that you make when you finally get what you want after a long journey. Jisung had to sit through all his classes today, and his most awaited moment has come. </p><p>Sitting through his lectures was painful. He had to endure all the constant nagging of his professors and jot down notes until his fingers wanted to fall off. He was physically and mentally tired, and the only thing that could calm his mind was watching dramas; dramas made him feel like he was in another world. It makes him feel like being caught up in another dimension, having a temporary escape from the real world. Dramas were his safe space. </p><p>Jisung’s face was illuminated by the light from his laptop, subtly highlighting his features. He watched every move and listened thoroughly to the actors from the drama, with him getting indulged in a completely different world. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite Jisung’s unhealthy obsession for dramas, he was actually a nice student. His marks weren’t that high to pass for the honor roll nor too low for him to fail—it was just average. He didn’t want to exert too much effort in studying when he could just pass anyway, and besides, he wanted to live his life. </p><p>The typical high school experience was what Jisung was going through right now, and it wouldn’t be complete without his friends, Felix and Hyunjin. </p><p>The trio were glued to the hip, they’d go wherever the others would. They spent most of the vacant time with each other and hung out whether it came in big or small agendas. </p><p>The three enjoyed each other’s presence more than anyone could, they all just went together like perfectly fit puzzle pieces. From a blank canvas, they all had their own colors to exemplify and showcase to the world. </p><p>Jisung had his earphones in as he got on his bus on the way to his university. He was slightly late than usual, but it did no harm. He just didn’t have a nice seat to comfortably rest on, but he could manage standing in the aisle while gripping on the railings. </p><p>The soft rock tune filled up his ears as the earphone played whatever song he desired as he scrolled through his playlist. He occasionally moved his head to the rhythm of the music, enjoying every beat. </p><p>He was intoxicated on his own world, getting lost in the melody of the song ringing in his ears. He almost missed the man sitting near where he stood, watching the same drama Jisung was recently caught in. </p><p>The boy had fluffy, purple hair, and white airpods muffled on his ears. His hands were gripping on his phone, while the same app ran and the drama went smoothly. Even if Jisung couldn’t clearly see the latter, he could tell that he wasn’t from their university. </p><p>Jisung’s eyes found itself stuck on the screen of the purple-haired man, rewatching the same scene he ran through last night. Even if there were no subtitles nor he could hear what the characters were saying, he could vividly remember what the actors were trying to portray. </p><p>The song playing on his earphones were long forgotten as he got caught up in the same drama a random stranger was watching. </p><p>Soon enough, the bus came to a halt. A lot of people went outside the bus, occasionally bumping into Jisung. He didn’t mind it, really. He couldn’t blame the people rushing towards their obligations. </p><p>The purple-haired boy, or cotton grapes, as Jisung tried to label as the man had fluffy and purple hair, locked his phone and slung over his backpack on one of his shoulders. He was slightly taller than Jisung, not that he minded. His side profile was shown Jisung and that’s when he experienced the best moment of his life. </p><p>As if the final dead autumn leaf flew into the air and found itself to its destination—as if the first snowflake landed just right on top of his nose. </p><p>Jisung felt sentimental. </p><p>He felt warm and cold at the same time—warm like the sudden feeling of the sun rays hitting on your face after a long, winter break; cold like snow because of the breezy aura the latter had. It all felt so nostalgic and foreign at the same time—Jisung couldn’t put into words how he was feeling. </p><p>He felt too much that he was overwhelmed by his feelings of warmness and coldness surging through his veins—reality suddenly hit him. </p><p>The boy who made him feel like summer and winter at the same time had passed by like a simple leaf flowing through the air. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Second time around, Jisung was buying ramen and soda from an underground convenience store. A classic. </p><p>Just like any other day, his earphones were buried in his ears, the sound of rock drowning Jisung in his own pool. The background noises were inaudible and the only thing Jisung could hear was the soft tune of the song. </p><p>His left hand was stuffed inside the front pocket of his gray hoodie, while his right hand grazed over the several packets of ramen laid in front of him. </p><p>It was a slightly cool day, hence the underground tunnel where Jisung went was freezing. He was thankful he wore a hoodie to regulate his body temperature, but he could still feel the breeze from the outside. The air conditioning unit of the store was running at a slightly higher temperature than usual, probably because of the weather, Jisung claimed.  </p><p>A black hairband was wrapped on his head, some of his brown bangs falling down. It was useful because Jisung didn’t really have the energy to go to a barber’s shop right now, but the headband helped his bangs from blocking his eyesight. </p><p>His right hand grasped on a yellow packet of ramen, deciding that it would be the one he’ll eat. He grabbed two more just to stock up his room in case he got hungry. Afterwards, his feet brought him in front of the convenience store fridge, various drinks displayed in front of him. </p><p>His eyes scanned over the possible choices, but of course, he ended up getting coke. His eyes gleamed as his vision landed on the familiar red can, and as soon as he spotted it, his hands grasped on the handle of the fridge and immediately grabbed the drink. </p><p>He turned to his heel only to nearly drop his three packs of ramen and soda, as he saw the familiar purple haired guy he saw at the bus a week ago. </p><p>Jisung’s eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape. He never knew he could spot the boy again, knowing that he came to a different university. </p><p>He was simply just standing over the machine, waiting for his large cup to be filled up with Sprite. The liquid slightly fizzled and the outside of the cup was already perspiring because of the decent amount of ice in the cup. </p><p>Jisung’s mind went blank, the only thing keeping him sane was the tune playing in his ears. He still didn’t get a full-on view of the purple-haired guy, but he wasn’t really sure if his heart was ready to take that. </p><p>He was obviously a sucker for these real life dramas. </p><p>In dramas, when the lead character finally meets the other, the whole world stops for the two. The universe took its time for the two souls to cherish each other, and everything from the background starts fading as if they were the only people in the world. </p><p>But this time, the purple-haired guy didn’t make Jisung experience those world-stopping moments. </p><p>Hence, he made Jisung feel alive. </p><p>He made him feel so aware of his surroundings, he suddenly felt the rush and tension from the people rushing in the store. Seeing him made him feel alive and breathing. </p><p>As if he was a dead flower bloomed back to life. He felt so beautiful from what he really came from, he showed him what the universe has to offer. He was the sun that he needed to blossom into wonderful colors. </p><p>Jisung never felt so alive. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The whole world flashed through Jisung’s eyes. </p><p>He felt the sudden urge of reality hitting him like a truck. </p><p>Purple-haired boy was gone. Again. </p><p>He heaved a sigh as he reached out his cash to pay for his products by the counter, the products being packed up in a plastic bag. </p><p>He slightly shivered as the cool air hit his skin as he stepped outside the store. It was cold, even a ton of paddings wouldn’t beat the breeze. </p><p>On his way home, Jisung simply got caught up in his trance. He constantly thought of whatever things may happen in any moment, he was simply lost in his own maze. </p><p>Maybe the purple-haired guy was his key outside this maze. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is there something you aren’t telling us?” Hyunjin rolled to the side of Jisung’s bed to face the latter. </p><p>“No?” Jisung answered, unsure.  His eyebrows were furrowed as he temporarily glanced at the taller, but immediately retreating his eyes to the screen of the drama he was watching. </p><p>“You seem pretty… out of the conversation?” Felix laughed as he heard the statement. Hyunjin slapped his thigh and went back to Jisung. </p><p>“I mean, you’re mostly out of the conversation but now is just, I don’t know, different?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Jisung paused his drama to fully bring his attention to the duo. </p><p>“You never talk.” Felix explained. “You talk seldom times, and most of it is about your huge crush on Park Jinyoung.”</p><p>A light shade of cherry was visible on the elder’s full cheeks, him holding back a laugh. </p><p>“But recently, you literally never talk. You would usually tell how ‘majestic’ and ‘professional’ Jinyoung is but now is just… literally nothing.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Jisung squeaked out. “I didn’t notice.”</p><p>“It’s definitely fine, but you know you can talk to us if you feel like it, yeah? Even if it’s important or not, we’ll listen.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Jisung dragged out the last vowel. “I have something to say?”</p><p>The two perked their heads up in curiosity, ready to listen. </p><p>“But honestly it sounds like plain bullshit.”</p><p>“Come onnnn.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes and laughed. “It’s not like we’re gonna drop you or anything. We’ve known each other for three years already.”</p><p>“Fine.” Jisung sets his laptop aside. “You obviously know my ass when it comes to these movie shit.”</p><p>“No.” Felix rhetorically answered. </p><p>“God, this really sounds cringe-worthy.” Jisung grimaced. “But I experienced those movie things where you suddenly feel alive when you see someone.”</p><p>“Oh? Who?” </p><p>“That’s the point!” He sighed exaggeratedly. “I don’t know him. Heck, I haven’t even seen his face even if I already saw him two times!”</p><p>“What?” Felix asked, his eyes opened in bizarre. “You met him two times and you haven’t even got his name?”</p><p>“I was panicking, okay!” Jisung covered his cherry face with a pillow. “You can’t blame me! I was too preoccupied with living the movie scene shit.”</p><p>“You’re helpless.” Hyunjin answered. </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“How did you recognize him if you haven’t seen his face?” Felix asked. </p><p>“Well,” Jisung pursed his lips to the side. “His hair is pretty unique. It’s a shade of lavender and he’s pretty tall.”</p><p>“... Lavender?” Felix raised his eyebrows in interest. </p><p>“God, Felix. I sweat if you’re gonna dye your hair lavender tomorrow I will strangle you.” Hyunjin threw a pillow in Felix's direction. </p><p>“No! I mean it would be nice, but I think I have something.” Jisung raised up his head on instinct, the soft pillow having a small crater from his previously buried face. </p><p>“Is he, uhm, how do I say this?” Felix mumbled as his fingers grazed over his lips. “Where did you encounter him?”</p><p>Jisung lifted his vision to the ceiling, trying to recall. “First at the bus to the university, and second, in a convenience store.”</p><p>“Convenience store.” Felix repeats. “What did he buy?”</p><p>“Soda.” Jisung spoke out. Hyunjin was just watching the two, unable to blend in the conversation. </p><p>“What soda?” Felix needed one more confirmation before he declares anything. </p><p>“Sprite.” Felix’s face fell as he heard the answer, as it was the complete opposite of what he expected it to be. He was expecting the classic coke to be mentioned, but Jisung’s answer failed him. It was no way Seungmin would buy Sprite. </p><p>Seungmin is Felix’s family friend. The two met at a young age, when Felix moved to South Korea from Australia. The boy barely spoke the language, hence he was having a very hard time. </p><p>Seungmin’s family were next door. It was a classic boy-next-door story, but Felix never really came to see Seungmin in that particular way. Although, he did help the other in being familiar with the language, and their friendship eventually grew from there. </p><p>One thing about Seungmin is that he loved reading books. Unlike Jisung who is completely immersed in watching dramas, Seungmin can’t sit in a drama without redirecting his attention somewhere else, hence he can only watch dramas in parts. It took him a whole month to watch Love Alarm, because of the sole reason that he had an attention span of an ant. </p><p>“I think I don’t know someone.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Exam season was coming up, and all students from their university were practically walking zombies. Eyes red and deep from all the sleepless nights, all students were exhausted due to the heavy workload before exams. </p><p>Jisung was sitting on the gazebos near the field of his university, munching on an egg sandwich and orange juice he bought from the store nearby. He was enjoying the occasional sunlight peeking from the trees hovering above the gazebo he was sitting in, taking a breather from all the stress. </p><p>His stomach was aching, he didn’t have proper food since last night. He had to finish up the overwhelming requirements the professors gave two weeks before the finals, and he didn’t necessarily have the time to sleep nor to eat. </p><p>His throat felt like burning and closing as he swallowed the food, as if his body was not used to intake food. The juice bottle was half-empty, perspiring a bit from the heat. </p><p>Jisung heaved a sigh as he checked his watch to view what time it is. It was a quarter of an hour before his next class started, so he quickly ate up the remaining food and threw the packaging on a nearby trash can. He grabbed the bottle and slung his bag onto one of his shoulders, calmly walking towards his building. </p><p>As he walked passed several students who were either rushing or walking at an achingly slow pace, he realized something. </p><p>Every person has dreams to chase. Whether big or small—everyone has their goal that keeps them going through their life everyday. May their goal is to simply finish the day with no regrets, all goals matter.</p><p>Goals. </p><p>Jisung didn’t necessarily have big goals in his life, but maybe he did have one. If you count him wanting to meet the purple-haired boy as a goal, then he definitely had one. </p><p>He simply wanted to know him, his aura drew him closer that he couldn’t think of himself far from him. Once he was drawn into his haven, Jisung couldn’t find himself out. It’s like it is his safest place on earth, he’d protect him in a heartbeat. </p><p>Jisung would love to find his safe haven in him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde-haired boy was currently passed out in a comfortable café near the university, half-empty cup of coffee and splattered notes surrounding him. His head rested on his arms that were crossed over the circular, wooden table, with his hood hiding his blonde hair. </p><p>His earphones were again, buried in his ears, playing a random r&amp;b song. It blocked out all the noises from the café—all the silent chattering, the machines grinding up coffee, the soft chimes coming that rang when a customer entered and exited. </p><p>His sleep timer had already passed half of his allotted time for sleep, only a few minutes left before it rang and woke his senses up. The café wasn’t the best place to sleep at, but Jisung would end up sleeping over his alarm if he slept at his room. </p><p>His eyes fluttered shut, blocking all light from the windows of the store. His eyelashes rested on his full cheeks gently, creating small shadows. His lips were formed in a slight pout, sealed tightly. Only half of his face was shown as his arm covered the other half, and Jisung would appreciate it if his hood fully covered his face. </p><p>The soft chimes let out a pleasant tune as the metal hit the wood softly, alarming the staff that someone had entered the café. He was wearing a long, brown coat, with a few thin lines running both horizontally and vertically. Under his coat was a slightly large, white, graphic t-shirt that was tucked in his denim jeans. The end of his jeans disappeared below his black boots, which were slightly dirty from usage. </p><p>His face carried soft features, his brown hair falling gracefully above his eyes. His lips were small, and eyes were sharp. He walked towards the cashier but not necessarily lining up, he took a glance over the several pastries displayed beneath the glass separating him and the food. His eyes glimmered as he saw his favorite cinnamon buns showcasing itself on all his glory, a grin of satisfaction on his face. </p><p>He shifted his vision from the glass to the large menu above the cashier, deciding whether to get a warm or cold drink. His eyes skimmed over the various drinks the store offered, only to end up looking at a specific sleeping figure by the far end of the store. His eyebrows were lifted slightly in concern, his feet dragging him closer to the figure. </p><p>He saw that he was a typical, tired university boy, bags under his eyes and caffeine near him. His hair was slightly disheveled under the hood, some strands were peeking out. His hair was slightly curly, probably dead from dying his hair, he assumed. </p><p>He contemplated whether to do something for the boy, thinking if it would come out as weird or caring. He eventually faced the cashier, a smile plastered on her face. She had brown hair tied up beneath the hair net and cap she was wearing, round glasses resting on her nose. </p><p>“I’d like to order three cinnamon buns and two caramel macchiatos.” He said. The barista visibly sighed in relief, thankful that he wasn’t those crazy people who place very specific orders. It was tiring to memorize all the commands and ingredients they desired, but the pay of the café was pretty nice, so she really couldn’t complain.</p><p>She punched in his order and told him the amount he had to pay, the man pulling his wallet and handing her a card in response. The woman gave her a black device after she punched her order, the brunette walking over the table beside the university boy’s. </p><p>The soft tune of Michael Bublé’s songs resonated through out the four walls of the café, in which he recognized through his long-time friend. He heaved a sigh as he pocketed his wallet again and placed the black device on the circular table in front of him. He grabbed his phone only to be met with a handful of notifications of his university app, signifying that he had his works graded already. He decided to not check them for now, so he opened some of his SNS accounts and scrolled over some posts. </p><p>“Order number 78, for Seungmin.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt his phone vibrate, signifying that his sleep time was over. His eyes fluttered open, slightly raising his head while his eyes were closed and lips pouty. He used the sleeves of his hoodie to rub his eyes, and fully opened his eyes now. His notes and handouts were slightly wrinkled because he slept over them, his nose scrunching up in nuisance. His hands skimmed over the papers and grouped some together, slightly organizing them. </p><p>He slid some of the papers on his clearbook, leaving a few for him to focus studying on. He slid the clearbook back on his bag, turning around. He faced his papers again, clicking his highlighter open to highlight some important details. </p><p>The sound of ceramic hitting wood rang through Jisung’s ears even if his earphones were still on his ears. He looked up, confused on why a cinnamon bun was placed on his table, only for his eyes to widen and mouth hung open. </p><p>In front of him was not only a cinnamon bun and a cup of macchiato, but also a breathtaking brunette with a smile on his face. His eyes shined under the sunlight, looking down at Jisung. His lips were curled up into a friendly smile as he sat on the vacant seat in front of Jisung. </p><p>The man was breathtaking and ethereal—the warm white light of the café not doing his beauty justice. Jisung felt so awake now from previously being hazy from his sleep. He felt a surge of energy and warmness wash over his body, feeling so alive. He never felt so alive before—the only time he felt so alive was when he saw the purple-haired guy. </p><p>He let out a silent gasp. <i>Purple haired-guy. </i></p><p>
  <i>It was him all along. </i>
</p><p>His hair was now a pretty shade of brown, complimenting his fair skin tone and pink lips perfectly. His previously purple hair was nowhere to be found, brown being the color to replace it. </p><p>Jisung personally preferred him with the grape colored hair, but he still looked stunning otherwise. </p><p>His lips were painted with a soft tiny, his eyes outlined by a black shade of eyeliner. His eyes carrying a soft color of brown that was similar to his hair, Jisung found himself drowning in the pools of honey the latter possessed. </p><p>He felt so intimate even without physical contact, he felt so close, yet not suffocating. In fact, he felt like breathing so clearly, similar to how you breathe the warm, summer atmosphere after being imprisoned in a room run by air conditioners. </p><p>Jisung learned two important things with his feelings. </p><p>One, love is about chances. Chances to make people smile, make people satisfied, make people feel like home. Jisung had two chances slip within the grip of his hands, flying in the air. But now, he was just so sure that he would never waste his chance. </p><p>Another is that love is about new beginnings. When you love someone, you’re ready and willing to learn something new and you are willing to embark on a new chapter of your life with them. Facing a new and foreign thing with a smile on your face—no traces of fear nor anxiety. You know you’re ready to face a new world since someone is standing beside you, ready to run into nowhere with you. Where your journey landed doesn’t matter—the reassuring grip on your hand tells enough.</p><p>One word. </p><p>One word and Jisung felt like the angels were singing him in a lullaby, making him feel fully aware of what’s happening in the world. </p><p>So much for chances, I guess. </p><p>Jisung became fully aware of his sanity, for once. </p><p>“Hello.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>